one more tournament
by xxBroken21xx
Summary: My first story! A new tournament has arrived and the team must get reunited. They will need the help of Touya and Jin to defeat this new rival.BotanJin.Finally finished!
1. prologue

**PROLOGUE**

It's been 2 years since the Dark Tournament and the team members have gone their separate ways. Yusuke and Keiko had gotten together but broke up when Keiko decided to go to college while Yusuke worked at the gym part time but still being spirit detective. Kuwabara went on a journey of self-discovery and hasn't been heard of. Hiei went back to Makai to train. Kurama also went to college and is now on top of his class. Boton is still being overworked by prince Koenma who is still afraid like hell of his father. Yukina is living in Genkais temple along with Jin and Touya . Shizuru is somewhere having fun in Europe. Everyone looks the same a bit older looking but the same except for Kuwabara which u shall find out soon.

I know this was a short chapter but they be longer soon so please R&R


	2. getting together

I just wanted to say that I DON'T own Yuyu-Hakusho even though I want to I forgot to say it before so PLEASE don't sue me. Well on with the story. When the words are like they are now it means they are toughts just in case u didn't know.  
  
In Rekai   
  
"Boton?"  
  
"Yes, Lord Koenma?"  
  
"How long has it been since the whole team has gotten together?"  
  
"Ummmmm.... About two years why do you ask?" replied Boton as she looked up from the the paperwork interested.  
  
"Well, theres a new tournament and I need not only them to fight but 2 other people."  
  
"2 more people? Who?" curious to find out.  
  
"I was thinking about Touya and Jin since Kuwabara cant fight."  
  
"But why isn't kuwabara going to fight? Is he hurt or something?"  
  
"Actually he was on a little journey of self-discovery that made him into a peace-full, non fighting, bigger cat loving vegetarian."  
  
".......haaaaa" Boton doubled over laughing like crazy.  
  
30 minutes later   
  
"Are you done laughing yet?" a very annoyed and pist off koenma asked a teary eyed Boton.  
  
"Yes, sorry lord Koenma."  
  
"As I was saying, because of the new tournament I need you to get them all and bring thwem to my office along with Touya and Jin."  
  
"o.k lord koenma ill be on my way now."  
  
"oh and Boton don't tell them about Kuwabara, iam going to let him tell them himself."  
  
"Sure. I wouldn't want to ruin the surprise for everyone." Boton told koenma all the while trying not to burst out laughing again.  
  
As soon as Boton got out of Koenmas office ahe mounted her oar and went straight to Genkais temple to tell Jin and Touya the situation and ask if theyl become part of the team.  
  
Botons P.O.V.   
  
I hope Jin and Touya accept to become part of the team, we really need them. Mostly Jin hes so strong and really good lookin.... Oh my god did I just call Jin good lookin? Sure he has those cute pointed ears and that wonderful accent but hes just a very good friend. Even though I would like him to be more. NO! I cant think about that now so ive got to get him out of my head pronto anyway I have to concentrate on reuniting the team. "Oh theres Genkais temple."  
  
At Genkais   
  
Yukina, Touya, and Jin were all eating lunch when they heard a knock on the door.  
  
"I'll get it!" "No don't worry touya I'll get it." "Are you sure Yukina cuz either Jin or I could get it." Another knock on the door. "Yes Yukina let me get it." "Are you sure Jin?" "completely."  
  
With that said Jin ran to the door happily fully knowing it was Botan. Boton was about to leave thinking no one was there but was immediately surprised by Jin opening the door with that charming smile of his.  
  
Jins POV  
  
Wow she looks great with that kimonobut then again she always looks good. I wonder is she finally got a break from that koenma and is staying over. I hope that's why shes here its fun having her around. "Hey Boton" "Hi"  
  
Normal POV  
  
Boton walked into genkais and told them all about the tournament and needing they're help. They immediately agreed to become part of the team. Boton told them she had to get the other members and left them a portal to Reakai so that they could meet with Koenma.  
  
Hey iam sorry for the sucky ending to this chapter and to the people who reviewed thanks! Please R&R. Now here is to my readers:  
  
Touya4me: I was thinking about doing the triple but decided against it so now it's a Boton and Jin thing. I like the idea of putting Touya and Hiei together so ill try. thanks for the idea.  
  
Ice Kit: Youll find out what happened to Kuwabakas hair soon enough so be patient. I know this chapter isn't that long but iam trying my best so Thanx for reviewing anyway 


	3. Kurama, Yusuke and Hiei

Hello again. I just wanted to say that I still don't own Yuyu-Hakusho. Please read the last paragraph which is really important. Now lets continue the story.  
  
Kurama, Yusuke,and Hiei !!  
  
------Botans POV------  
  
Wow I still can't believe the whole team is going to get back together again. It's been such a long time since I've seen them all... Where should I go first?..... Oh I know ill go to Kuramas apartment to tell him to please get Hiei since I don't know where he is at. Now to find Kuramas apartment.  
  
----- Kuramas POV------  
  
Kurama was doing some work for his classes when he smelled a familiar scent heading his way so he went to ward the window to see if he could see her.  
  
I wonder why Botan is here. Its been a long time since I have seen her and Ive missed her a lot along with all of my other friends. There she is, she looks even better than before. I just hope nothings wrong.  
  
-----Normal POV------  
  
As Botan approached Kuramas apartment she could see him looking right at her through the window. She waved at him and he let her in. As soon as she landed inside the very luxurious apartment that was given to him by his father they both sat down to talk.  
  
"Hey Botan."  
  
"Hey, long time no see."  
  
"So, how have you been?"  
  
"Fine. You?"  
  
"Okay. So what brings you here?"  
  
"Well there's a new tournament and Koenma sent me to try and reunite the whole team along with Jin and Touya."  
  
"Jin and Touya are going to be part of the team?"  
  
"Yes we needed two more fighters and they seemed reasonable to Koenmas since they've been living in Genkais temple with Yukina."  
  
"Oh, so you still need to get Yususke, Hiei and Kuwabara right?"  
  
"Yes but I don't know where Hiei is so I was wondering if you could possibly find Hiei and take him to Koenma."  
  
"Sure but how will I get to Rekai?"  
  
"Don't worry Iam going to leave a portal here so you can meet us in Koenmas office along with hopefully Hiei."  
  
"Ok."  
  
"I have to leave now...It was great seeing you again. Bye!"  
  
"Bye."  
  
Botan mounted her oar and left towards Yusukes house.  
  
------Botans POV------  
  
Kurama is still the same as before. I hope he can find Hiei soon. I saw Yususke about 3 months ago so I know he hasn't changed much except that he finally became more serious about things after the break up with Keiko.  
  
----Normal POV------  
  
Botan found Yusukes house in an instant and rang ton the doorbell.  
  
"Hi."  
  
"Oh Hi B. Come on in"  
  
"Ok thanks."  
  
They sat down in the table.  
  
"You want anything to eat or drink?"  
  
"No thanks Yusuke. I need to tell you something."  
  
As Botan was telling Yusuke about the tournament, Kurama was in search oh Hiei.  
  
------Somewhere in Makai------  
  
Kurama was in a clearing in the Makai forest.  
  
"HIEI"  
  
"What Kitsune?"  
  
Kurama looked up at a tree where he could dimly see a black figure perched on the branch.  
  
"Nice seeing you too Hiei."  
  
"Just tell me what you're doing here."  
  
"Well, Botan told me to come find you because there's another tournament coming up and we need to fight in it. She also wants us to meet in Koenmas office."  
  
"No."  
  
"Why not?"  
  
"Because that Baka Onna sent you."  
  
"She is NOT a Baka Onna."  
  
"Hn. So I see you still have some feelings for her after all this time."  
  
"Shut up Hiei and come with me."  
  
"No"  
  
"Come on ill give you sweet snow."  
  
"Fine."  
  
They both went back to Kuramas apartment and Hiei demanded sweet snow. Since Kurama didn't have any he had to go to the supermarket and when Hiei was finally happy they went trough the portal and into Rekai. By the time Botan and Yusuke got to Rekai everyone was there except Koenma who went to get someone.  
  
Who could that someone be? Find out next time! Now what Iam about to say is very important so read this: After much thinking and nagging by my sister I decided to not put Hiei and Touya together in this story. So sorry to all the Touya and Hiei fans. Thanks to all the people who reviewed. Please R&R.  
  
Sabrina39: first thanks for telling me how to spell the names.  
Second Iam not putting Hiei and Touya together anymore.  
Third I updated  
Fourth thanks for reviwing.bye  
  
Monn: Hey  
  
Starfox: Jin/Botan r also my fav but there aren't a lot of stories with them.  
  
Zephyrus: Thanks and your Jin/Kieko story is good.  
  
Tonydimerasbedroomslave: Thanks for everything.  
  
Karategal: Iam gonna try and make each chapter longer. 


	4. Kuwabara!

Hello again. I was kinda busy that's why it took about a week to write this chapter. Anyway I still don't own Yuyu hakusho. So on with the story.  
  
KUWABARA!  
  
In Rekai  
  
"Hey Kurama, Hiei, Touya, Jin."  
  
"Hello Yusuke."  
  
"Hn."  
  
"Hi."  
  
"So wheres the brat?"  
  
"Iam not a brat!" Koenma said has he was entering the room in his teenage form followed by some guy that had long orange hair upto his waist wearing a flowered shirt with brown bell bottoms and blue sunglasses. Almost like a hippie.  
  
"Botan who is that weirdo?"  
  
"I dunno, but i8 like his shades."  
  
"Hi people!" the weird guy said.  
  
"Umm..... Do we know you?"  
  
"Don't you remember me Urameshi?"  
  
"KUWABARA!"  
  
"That's me" replied Kuwabara as he twirled around.  
  
Everyone burst out laughing except Koenma and Kuwabara.  
  
"Hey Kurama look Ku...Kuwabara has longer hair than you now!" A very teary eyed Yusuke told a rolling on the floor laughing Kurama.  
  
"Whats so funny?" Kuwabara asked very very confused not understanding why they were laughing.  
  
"YOU!" they all shouted. "Whats so funny about me?"  
  
"How your dressed and your hair!"  
  
"Oh shut up Urameshi!"  
  
"Ok but what made you dress like that?"  
  
"Iam now a peaceful non fighting bigger cat loving vegetarian and these clothes are made from...from.... From recycled stuff."  
  
Everyone just started laughing their heads off again.  
  
1 Hour later   
  
"WOULD YOU ALL SHUT THE HEL UP ALREADY!" A very pist off koenma shouted to everyone. While everyone just abruptly stopped laughing and were stunned at Koenmas outburst.  
  
"Ok now that your all quiet let me tell you about your opponent." Koenma then turned on the big screen and a picture of a man with black long hair and pointed ears came out.  
  
"This is Harasugi, The leader of the team, you must defeat him because if he wins the tournament then a portal to Rekai and ningenkai will be opened for anyone including demons."  
  
"I could beat him, he doesn't look that tough."  
  
"Iam not done Yusuke, Harasugi is a mind reader and shapeshidter which means that he can read your mind and turn into the one person you love the most and make you fight that person."  
  
"So he can turn into Keiko?"  
  
"Yes that's why iam going to put a block on the person whose going to fight him."  
  
"Ok so put it on me."  
  
"No Yusuke everyone in Makai knows about Keiko including him so he can turn into her without even having to read your mind. He also knows about Kuramas mother and Hieis sister. So that leaves either Jin or Touya to fight him since he doesn't know much about them."  
  
"The two of us are strong but ill fight him."  
  
"No Touya Iam going to fight him."  
  
"No iam going to."  
  
"Lets settle this the professional way." Koenma told them. Then he said "Paper, Scissors, Rock!"  
  
"Umm....Ok." So Jin got scissors while Touya got paper.  
  
"Weeeee! I win!"  
  
"Whatever"  
  
"Anyway as I was saying, I will put the mental block later. I must show you the rest of your opponents."  
  
Koenma once again turned on the screen and a Tiger Demon that was pale and had silver stripes came to view.  
  
"That's Bayoko Ginsen an extremely powerful tiger demon. It is said that if his silver arm bracelets were to be broken his spirit energy would rise nonstop and he would kill anyone in sight."  
  
"Wow." Everyone looked in astonishment at the huge well built demon. (Authors note: Bayoko was made up by TonyDiMerasbedroomslave. So thanks again tony.)  
  
"Next is Gasuri a wolf demon with extraordinary speed." As he said that a picture of a wolf demon with purple hair wearing completely black came out.  
  
"Because of his incredible speed I need you, Hiei, To fight him since he is as fast as you and maybe faster."  
  
"Hn."  
  
"Ok now that thast settled lets move on." Out came a picture of a young man with green hair holding a sword.  
  
"That is Hishen a well known sword fighter in Makai. He is Human so who ever fight him will not kill him."  
  
"Why? Hes the opponent."  
  
"Yes Yusuke but he is still human so if you kill him you will go to Rekai prison."  
  
"Oh."  
  
"Finally we have Ineteru. His name is all we know, we don't even know if hes human or demon." That's when a picture of what seemed to be a human with long blue hair was shown in Koenmas screen.  
  
"Ok now that you know the team members of team Harasugi you have exactly one month to train. So good luck to all of you."  
  
Everyone said their goodbyes as they left Koenmas office. It was empty except for Jin, Botan, and of course Koenma.  
  
"Are you ready Jin?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Botan, Iam going to need your help."  
  
"Ok."  
  
"Now concentrate on Jin and him only, when you have accomplished that think about an impenetrable wall in his mind ok."  
  
"Right. Lets do it."  
  
Jin sat down and soon after he felt a little strange with the mental block. Botan was tired since it took lots of spirit energy.  
  
"Jin, please take Botan to her room."  
  
"Ok." Said Jin as he lifted Botan up and took her to her room.  
  
So do you you like this chapter because I thought it kind of sucked. Please R&R. 


	5. Team Harasugi

----In Makai---  
  
Harasugi, Bayoko, Gasuri, Hishen and Ineteru were somewhere in Makai each doing their own things.  
  
"Bayoko, Hishen, Ineteru come here!" screamed Harasugi at his teammates.  
  
"What do you want Harasugi?" asked Ineteru still sleepy.  
  
"Wheres Bayoko?"  
  
"I dunno, but hes either training or at his cousins grave." Replied Hishen.  
  
"Just tell us what you want and well tell Bayoko later." Answered Gasuri pist off for the interruption of his training.  
  
"Iam here already if you haven't noticed." Said Bayoko as he entered the cave.  
  
"Ok. I just need to know who each of us is going to fight in the upcoming tournament since we need to be prepared."  
  
"Harasugi, is it true that the urameshi team is going to be in the tournament?"  
  
"Apparently yes,Bayoko."  
  
"Good I want to kill that human that killed my cousin, one of the Saint Beasts."  
  
"Fine. Bayoko will kill the human, I think his name was Kuwabaka. Anyway, who will you fight Gasuri?"  
  
"The fastest one."  
  
"That's the famouse demon Hiei. How about you Hishen?"  
  
"I don't care as long as I get to kill him."  
  
"Fine you get their 5th fighter whoever that is and I will fight urameshi. Ineteru will fight Youko Kurama."  
  
"Sure."  
  
"Is that all Harasugi?"  
  
"Yes but remember that the tournament is in 1 month and kill whoever gets in our way."  
  
"Ok."  
  
With that said each of them went their separate ways to train. Gasuri and Hishen trained with each other while Bayoko trained near his cousin's grave and vowed to take revenge on the human for killing him, one of the Saint Beasts. Ineteru just meditated and Harasugi went to the Makai forest killing any demon he found for practice.  
  
---In Rekai---  
  
Two days had passed since the team had reunited and talked with Koenma. Koenma offered them to train in Rekai so they could train with together and help each other. They all agreed except Hiei who was then bribed with sweet snow to go train with them.  
  
---Botans POV---  
  
All the guys are really good fighters. I can barely see Kurama and Hiei fight and it seems that Jin and Yusuke aren't even a bit tired after fighting for hours. I wonder where Touya is... He's probably flirting with Yukina somewhere, they make such a cute couple.  
  
---Jins POV---  
  
I hope Botan is watching me beat Yusuke.  
  
---Kuramas POV---  
  
I hope Botan is watching me beat Hiei.  
  
---Hiei POV---  
  
This Kitsune actually thinks hes beating me, that makes me laugh.....Ha.....  
  
---Normal POV---  
  
The sun was setting and the guys were hungry. Jin noticed Botan asleep under a tree and decided to carry her in. So Jin picked up Botan bridal style and took her into the palace. With Kurama glaring at Jin the whole time.  
  
Ok that was the end of chapter 5 I hope you liked it. I know it was short but I haven't had time to write much. Thanx to Ice Kit and Tonydimerasbedroomslave for reviewing and being so nice. Now I have a question to all the people who read this: Should they have a party the day before the tournament so they can relax? If yes should they play truth or dare? If yes give me some suggestions for dares. Bye please R&R 


	6. Yusukes house and the store

**Hey people! I know I haven't updated in along time but here is what you have been waiting for! I still don't own Yuyu-Hakuasho.**

The Urameshi team had been training for almost a month. 3 days before the tournament Koenma sent them home to spend time with friends and family and to relax. Now it was the day before the tournament and everyone was nervous and excited.

---Botan POV---

I wonder if Koenma would give me this day off. .. Ill go ask him!

"Koenma sir?"

"Yes Botan?"

"I was wondering if I can take this day off?"

"Sure."

"Thank you Koenam!" With that she ran out the door and to her room.

Now what to do........oh I know ill call Yusuke and see what hes doing.

"Hello?'

"Hello Yusuke?'

"Yeah, Botan?"

"Yup I just wanted to know what your doing?"

"Nothing..... So you wanna do something?"

"Sure what do you have in mind?"

"I dunno.. what do you want to do?"

"How about..........."

"I know, we can call the rest of the gang and have a party."

"Ok but where are we going to meet?"

"Ummmm......"

"How about your room?"

"Too small, how about your house?"

"Sure. Ill go get Yukina and the others and you call Kurama, Keiko, and Kuwabara."

"Ok bye."

"Bye."

Oh damn I forgot Hiei. Oh well ill just ask Kurama to get him. (AN: Iam going to skip the phone calls because then it will be too long and the party would have to be until the next chapter.)

---At Yusukes house---

Everyone was there meaning Yusuke, of course, Keiko, Hiei, Touya, Kuwabara, Yukina, and Jin. They were seated around the living room waiting for Botan to arrive. Yusuke and Keiko were on the couch, Yusuke trying to grab Keikos but and Keiko slapping him while everyone else was sitting on the floor. The doorbell rang and finally Botan arrived.

"Hey Guys. Did I miss anything?"

"Hi! Botan." Keiko greeted her friend and moved over so she could sit next to her.

"So what are you all doing sitting around? Lets get this party started!"

"YEAH!" Everyone else cheered getting all fired up.

"Yeah!, Lets go!" Botan said leading everyone out the door.

"Wait! Where are we going? Isn't the party supposed to be in the house?" Asked Keiko kind of confused.

"Oh that's right, Oops. Ok people follow me!" Botan once again leading them went back inside.

Once inside they all sat down. Again.

"So... Now what do we do?"

"I don't know."

"Oh I know, Yusuke, we can play Truth or Dare!"

"That sounds like fun Keiko!" agreed Botan and almost everyone else.

"Ok so whose going to start?" asked Yusuke.

"Keiko should since she gave us the idea." Kurama said

"Alright, but whoever doesn't do a dare or answer a truth has to kiss a roach. So Botan truth or dare?"

"Umm.....truth." Botan said unsure about what her friend might ask her.

"Who do you think are the two cutest guys in this room?"

"Let me think...... "

"Were waiting!" Yusuke said annoyed after what seemed like 30 minutes.

"Ok I got it. IthinkitsJinandKurama." Botan said really fast hoping they wouldn't understand what she said.

"Could you please speak alittle slower Botan." Kuram asked wondering what she said.

"The onna said Jin and Kurama." Hiei answered.

"Oh. Thanks for clearing that up" Kurama said while blushing along with Jin.

"Ok. Your turn Botan!"

"Touya , truth or dare?" Botan asked hoping he would pick dare.

"Truth" Touya said fearing what Botan might have him do if he said dare.

"What is the most embarrassing thing you've ever done?"

"Well one time I got drunk and I started dancing naked in the street." Touya said embarrassed.

"............." Everyone was just quiet and kind of weirded out by what he said.

"Anyway, moving on, Hiei truth or dare?" Touya asked

"Hn." Hiei responded.

"Ill take that as Dare, so I dare you to go outside wait for a bird to shit on your head and then eat some of it in front of someone and say mmm...just like mom used to make it."

"WHAT?" Hiei was stunned by that dare.

"Go on Hiei or you too chicken?" Yusuke taunted.

"Hn. Ill show you detective." Hiei went outside towards a tree full of birds and stayed under it for like 15 minutes and nothing happened. Soon they got bored of watching Hiei and went back to the game.

"Ok since Hiei is still out there we can skip his turn. So who goes next?" Kurmam said.

"ME!" Kuwabara and Jin said at the same exact moment.

"Jin just go ahead." Yusuke said so they wouldn't start arguing.

"Ok. Kuwabara truth or dare?"

"Truth."

"Why are you now a peaceful non-fighting whatever you said before?"

"Well it started when I went to the store and there was a demon who wanted to fight me but he was way stronger than me so I told him a was a peaceful non-fighting cat loving vegetarian and he just backed away very slowly and from me then on I just traveled around the world and told anyone who wanted to fight me the same thing I told the demon and after telling so many people I am now what I said I was." Kuwabara answered.

"Oh."

"Well... I am hungry is anyone else hungry?" Yusuke asked confused by what Kuwabara had just said.

"Yeah." Everyone answered.

"Oh. I forgot the food!" Botan said.

"Why don't we just go to the store and buy what we want." Kurma suggested.

"Sure." Everyone agreed.

"

"Wait what about Hiei?"

"He can finish the dare when we get back." Touya answered.

They went outside to get Hiei and then headed to the store.

---At the store---

"So what do get?" asked Keiko.

"Whatever you want."

"Ok. Lets split up and well meet back here in like 30 minutes alright?"

"Alright." Everyone but Hiei said.

Yusuke and Kuwbara went immediately towards the chips and junk food. Botan and Jin went towards the soda and beverages. Yukina and Touya just walked around aimlessly. Kurama and Keiko went to the fruit section while Hiei was at the ice cream section.

---With Yusuke and Kuwabara---

"So what do you want, Lays or Doritos?" Yusuke asked Kuwbara who was trying to pick between Pringles and cheetos.

"I dunno, just take both." Kuwabara said.

"Ok.."

After a while of thinking Kuwabara just decided to take a bag of each type of chips, chocolate and candy there was.

---With Botan and Jin---

"What do you drink Jin?"

"Soda, ginger ale, water and juice. You?"

"Just soda because I need the caffeine."

"Oh, is that why your always kinda hyper?"Jin asked.

"yup and also happy." Botan said proudly.

"Ok, so what do we take? Coke or Pepsi?"

"Both."

"Ok."

Soon they were just like Yusuke and Kuwabara taking anything you could drink and putting it in their shopping cart.

--With Kurama and Keiko---

"Which one looks good to you Kurama?" Keiko asked showing two apples to him.

"The right one looks ready to be eaten but the other one looks a bit rotten."

"Oh, thanks."

"Which is healthier, the orange or banana?" Kurama asked Keiko.

"I think the orange since it has more vitamins but the banana has more protein."

Basically thats how their whole conversation kept going.

---With Hiei---

"Tell me where my sweet snow is or ill slice you in half with my katana" Hiei was threatening a poor person who didn't even work there.

"I think its in aisle 6 just please don't kill me!" The guy said begging for his life.

Hiei then sped of to aisle 6.

30 minute had passed and everyone had paid so they were only waiting for Hiei ouside.

"I wonder whats taking him so long?" Yukina said worriedly.

"I just hope he isn't in any trouble."Botan said.

Just then what seemed like a 6 foot tall container with legs came out of the store.

"What the hell is that?" as soon as Yusuke asked that Hiei stepped out from behind it with a smirk on his face.

"Sweet snow" Hiei responded.

"How did you get that?"

"By threatening a lot of people with my katana." He said actually proud of it.

"Oh. Well lest just go home before the police shows up." Kurama told them.

"Right."

---At Yusukes house---

Yusuke and Kuwabara were playing a video game while Kurama and Keiko were discussing school, Yukina and Touya were talking about ice attacks, Botan and Jin were playing hangman and hiei was still eating his sweet snow not letting anyone get close to it.

That's when Keiko suddenly noticed the time and had to go along with Kurama, Yukina, Kuwabara, and Touya so they could pack up for tomorrow. They all said their byes.

"So now its only the Four of us." Yusuke said.

"Yup!"

"Now what do we do?" Jin asked looking bored.

"We could try and steal some ice scream from Hiei?" Yusuke suggested.

"That's sounds like fun!" Botan said.

"Ok. So whats the plan?" Jin asked Yusuke.

They were soon discussing a plan but Hiei was too busy eating his sweet snow to notice when Jin said bye and left.

After about 10 minutes the phone rang.

"Hello? Urmaeshi residence."Yusuke answered.

"Oh hi Genkai is something wrong?" yusuke said.

"What? Yukina si in trouble?"yusuke said faking a worried tone.

As soon as he said that Hiei sped off forgetting his ice cream, then Yusuke went to check if he was completely gone.

"Ok the coast is clear, you can back in jin." Yusuke said

"Are you sure?" asked jin.

"Yeah."

"Ok, heres your cell phone back, Botan." Jin said handing her phone back.

"Come on lets hurry!"

By the time Hiei came back half the container of ice scream was missing.

"Damn you detective!" Hiei shouted and started running after him.

"What did I do?" Yusuke said innocently running for his life.

"Well I got to go." Botan said.

"Me too!" Jin said sneaking out the door along with Botan.

---outside—

"So are you going to go to the tournament?" Jin asked Botan

"Of course I am going to cheer you guys on!" Botan said excitedly.

"Great, I was hoping you would go since it wouldn't be the same without you." Jin said blushing .

"Thanks." Botan replied also blushing.

"So where are you headed?"

"To Rekai I have to finish some details for the paper work Koenma assigned me yesterday. You?"

"I don't know maybe ill just fly around." Jin said looking at sky.

"It looks like its going to rain why don't you come to Rekai with me so we can have some soda and talk a bit more."

"Sure."

With that Botan built a portal to Rekai and they talked all night.

**Well iam truly sorry for not updating in along time, but I was very very busy since school started early this year, august 16, and I have some hard classes. Hope you liked it, I tried making it funny but iam not sure it came out that way so please review and tell me if it was good or bad and some tips for whatever you want also some ideas for future chapters. Thanks to the people who reviewed like waterrose ice kit and tonydimerasbedroomslave.**


	7. The Stars

**I am back with the 7th chapter. Iam so sorry it took so long for me to update but i just had writers block. This chapter might not be good since i really didnt want to write it but my friend stood over me until i finishedwriting it. So anyway i dont own Yuyu-Hakusho. Now heres the chapter, Enjoy!**

At Yusukes house everyone was packed and ready to leave they were only waiting for Botan to arrive with a portal.

"Where is she?" Yusuke asked.

"I dont know but i hope shes okay."

Kurmam nodded. "Me too."

Botan then entered the room."Iam here! Iam so sorry it took so long."

"Where the hell were you? Weve benn waiting like 2 hours for you! i could have been sleeping!" Yusuke told her still fuming.

"Iam sorry but i sort of overslept since i didnt get much sleep last night." she explained.

"Whatever lets just go."

"Okay!." Botan took them through a portal to who knows where and to a wonderful hotel.

They went to the front desk and waited for the lady there to help them.

"Hello! How may i be of service?" the lady asked.

"We have some reservations under Koenmas name."

The lady was looking through a notebook and finally found koenmas name after 15 minutes.

"Ok you have 1 suit for 3 people, 1 suit for 5 people and also the best tree avaible in the whole place. Here are your keys and if you go directly out the doors you will find our finest tree with the a sign saying reserved. Have a nice day!"

"Ok. thank you." Botan said heading towards the others.

"All right Yukina, Keiko and me will get 2c and Yusuke, Kuwabara, Jin, Touya and Kurama will have 3c and Hiei will obviously have the tree. So lets........"

Kuwabara interrupted her. "Actually, i wanted the tree."

"What?"

"Yes because beds are made of feathers and feathers come from chickens and chickens are people and i dont sleep on people so i dont sleep on beds anymore i only sleep on trees or cement.." Kuwabara told them.

"Ok..................."

"Well then Hiei gets the bed and Kuwabara gets the tree. So lets meet around 8 in the lobby."

"Sure." They all headed to their rooms to get settled in.

It was 8pm and they met in the lobby and headed to the buffet to eat.

" Botan?"

She looked "Yeah Jin?"

"Do you know alot about this place?"

"Well ive been here on buisness before, and its really pretty outside at night."

"Oh, do you mind showing me around?"

"Of course not!" She said delighted and they headed outside.

Kurama looked around for Botan but couldnt find her so he went outside to llok around.

-----With Jin and Botan------

"So what do you think of this place Jin?"

"Its nice."

"So........" Botan felt awkard walking along side of Jin under the stars.

"Do you know who we are going against tomorrow?"

"I think its just a team of lower class demons."

"Oh." Jin motioned her to a bench and sat there in silence.

"I remeber their name now!" Botan excliamed.

"Of who?" Jin said lost.

"OF the team silly, its team Accenti." And once again there was silence.

They looked directly into each others eyes and were leaning foward when....."Botan!" Kurama said.

"Huh?" Botan looked away blushing as same as Jin.

"Oh Hi Kurama!" She waved at Kurama who was a couple of yards away.

"Hey, Ive been looking for you" Kurama said glaring at Jin.

"Well i was just showing Jin around." she said.

"Oh, well come on the others are waiting." he said pulling her with him.

"Ok. Come on Jin." She said to Jin who was still sitting there.

So they left to meet the others but what they didnt know was that Botan and Jin were the whole time being watched by none other than Harasugi their number one opponent.

---In the hote----

"So where were you Botan?" Keiko asked.

"Outside taking a walk with Jin." Botan replied non-chantly.

"I hopw you two werent doing naughty things." Yusuke said.

Wack Botan smacked Yusuke on the head with her oar still blushing from his comment.

"OW! what was that for?" Yusuke said rubbing his head.

"You deserved that and much more yusuke" Keiko said.

"mmmbbmmstupidmmmbbmmoarmm" Yuske walked away mumbling.

"You all need a good night sleep for tommorows match so we should go to our rooms and sleep." Botan suggested.

Soon they were all in their rooms and ready to sleep.

----In Yukinas, Keikos, and Botan room-----

"So Botan what were you really doing with outside with Jin?" Keiko asked.

"What? no...nothing just walking." Botan said blushing.

"Oh come on i know thats not true you were not just walking." Keiko urged her to tell her what they were really doing.

"Well we sat and talked a bit and we almost it hink kissed." Botan said remmebering their eye contact.

"Oh why didnt you kiss?" Keiko asked excited to see her friend with a dreamy lok on her face.

"Kurama called." Botan said going back to reality.

"Kurama?" Keiko asked.

"Yup."

"I wonder why?"

"Can we just drop the subject. Iam still sleepy from last night." Botan said yawning.

"Ok. Good night."

"Good night."

Yukina and Botan fell asleep while Keiko stayed awake thinking about Kurama and why he would interrup her when she finally figured it out...

"He likes her!" Keiko yelled waking Yukina up.

"Who like her?" Yukina asked sleepy.

Keiko sweatdroped."Oh uh never mind i was just sleep talking go back to sleep Yukina it was nothing."

Finally Keiko fell asleep with a troubled expression.

**Yay! iam finally done! I know this chapter was short but please Review and flames are accepted since i know i didnt do such a good job on this chapter. Anyway here is to my Reviewer:**

**Water-Rose: I didint have anything else for them to play so i just made them play truth or dare and Hieis dare was an actual dare for me from my friends. Botan might have lied a bit. So thanks for Reviewing! And school does suck!**

**Birdy06: Thanks for telling me ch 1 and 6 were the same i hadnt noticed. Iam glad you liked it so far. Thanks for reviewing.**

**Ice Kit: I am happy that most people found chapter 6 gunny cuz i wasnt sure it was. Thanks for always reviewing.**

**TonyDiMerasbedroomslave: Thank you so much for your reviews and I am sorta proud of my work cuz i know i need much improvement.**


	8. Kitty!

**I am so sorry for not updating in a while but I had to think about the future chapters since I don't want this fic to be like a 30 chapter story. This chapter might not be to the liking of Kuwabara fans so those out there that actually like Kuwabara you won't like me much after this chapter. Now here is what you've been waiting for!**

Yusuke, Kurama, Jin, Hiei, and Touya were waiting for the girls to be ready so they could go to the battle ring.

"Yusuke, where's Kuwabara?"

"I don't know and I really don't care." He replied.

"Better that the oaf isn't here." Hiei said.

Botan came out of the room. "Hey I am ready; Keiko and Yukina are almost out."

"Ok but they better hurry. I don't want to be late." Yusuke said.

"Why don't you go ahead and well catch up." Botan suggested.

"We can't leave you alone."

"Ill take them!" Kuwabara said from the tree next to the window.

"Kuwabara you idiot. Fine. Come on."

They said their good byes and a while later Yukina, Keiko, Botan and Kuwabara were walking to the stadium.

"Kuwabara do you know where the stadium is?"

"Of course........not."

Keiko and Botan each slapped him and stomped off.

"I am Sorry Kazuma. Bye." Yukina said following the girls.

"Ill show Botan I know how to get there." Kuwabara then kept walking in circles for what seemed like hours.

"KUWABARA!" Yelled a cloaked figure.

Kuwabara looked. "What? Who are you?"

"I am Bayoko cousin of the saint beast you killed! And I am going to get revenge for his death. I will fight you in the ring and kill you with my bare hands."

"But I don't fight."

"What do you mean?"

"Well I am not in the tournament because i am now a peace-full, none fighting, bigger cat loving vegetarian." he explained.

"Yeah. Bye now."

"No! You shall not leave until you DIE!" Bayoko said charging at Kuwabara who was filing his nails.

"Oh! Kitty!" Kuwabara exclaimed seeing a kitten walking towards the cliff.

"What?" Bayoko said stopping at mid charge when he saw Kuwabara running towards the kitten.

"What the hell are you doing?" Bayako said going towards him.

"I am going to protect the kitty because I am a peaceful, non-.."

Bayoko interrupted." I know! Look just hurry up and fight me."

"But i am a.."

"I know! Then just hurry up and let me kill you."

"Fine!geesh!" Kuwabara was following the Kitten when the kitten started to run and so did Kuwabara but being Kuwabara he ran with his eyes closed right off the cliff.

Bayoko then noticed." No Wait! I was supposed to kill you!"

"Oh well, at least he's dead." With that Bayoko left to the stadium to see the Urameshi team.

------**At the stadium---------**

The Urameshi team was fighting the Accenti team and were on their third battle. They had won the first two. Now Kurama was fighting a lower class water demon.

"You are wasting my time." Kurama said dogging a punch from the demon. "I will kill you." The responded once again trying to punch Kurama but this time Kurama merely sliced the demons hand off with his Rose Whip. The demon then started to kick him or at least he tried but every time Kurama would just dodge them until he got bored and decided to end the fight by stabbing the demon with a rose.

"And the winner is Kurama!" The announcer declared.

The crowd booed as the girls raced down to them.

Yusuke yawned. "Finally! That took you long."

"Yeah well I wasn't sure on how I wanted to kill him." Kurama responded with a sly grin.

"Great job Kurama!" Botan said hugging him.

Blushing furiously Kurama simply said "Thanks."

"Oh well lets go back to the hotel." Yusuke said starting to walk away.

Botan stopped them." But you can't!"

"Why?!"

"Because you have another fight and you have to find Kuwabara."

"What! But we just fought."

"I know but I guess they just want to tire you out and see your potential." She explained.

"Who are we going to fight?" Jin asked.

"Team Maurya. But it should be easy since they're just another bunch of lower class demons."

"Again! How boring." Touya exclaimed.

"Will the Urameshi and Maurya team please report to the stadium!" The announcer said.

Yusuke and company got there and as soon as the Maurya team saw them their leader stepped up to the ring and took the microphone.

"We will...........Surrender!" The leader Yuka said.

"Do you agree?" The announcer asked Yusuke.

"Whatever. Less fighting for us." With that they walked away and went to the hotel along with the girls.

"Hey where's the Carrot head?"

Botan laughed." He's probably still looking for the stadium."

"Why?" Jin asked.

"Because we left him when he told us he didn't know the way." Yukina explained.

"Oh."

Days passed and each team that Yusuke, Hiei, Touya, Jin, and Kurama had to fight surrendered and ran off. As for Kuwabara they thought he decided to spend some quality time with nature. Their next fight was in two days and with non other than Team Harasugi.

**I know it wasn't such a good ending and it wasn't as long as you hoped for either but I just needed to write that because the next chapters are going to be filled with Fighting and Romance. So please Review! Or Flame what ever you want.**

**Here is to my Reviewers:**

**Hiei's Ice Maiden: I also absolutely LOVE Jin. I mean what isn't there to love about him. I've noticed that not many people like Jin. Anyway thanks for your review!**

**TonyDiMerasbedroomslave: THANK YOU! Your review helped me so much and it made me think about my fic that's why it took so long to update. This chapter might not be much to your liking but I hope you keep reading since you'll probably enjoy the next chapters.**

**Ice Kit: Here's your update and I hope you keep reviewing!**

**Water-Rose: When my friend wasn't looking I would write something about her and keep writing and when she read the chapter she saw it and started to chase me around which was fun until she started to throw things at me. Anyway I was going to make the tree Hiei until I remembered that Kuwabara might not like sleeping on chickens. And Thanks for your review!**


	9. Botan!

**Hello again! I know it's been a while since I updated but I just needed to get ideas in order. That's why I started all my other stories. Anyway I really hate disclaimers but I still have to do them so here it is. I don't own Yuyu-Hakusho! Please R&R!**

Today is the day team Urameshi will fight team Harasugi and everyone had a solemn expression. Once again they were all in the hotel room.

"Its only an hour before your fight Yusuke, we should get going." Botan spoke up.

Yusuke stood up. "You're right. Come on lets get going. We have to go to a new stadium yet again." So they headed out.

---**Somewhere in the forest---**

"Yo B! Do you know the way?" Yusuke asked tired of going in circles.

"Yes….But I think were lost….again."

"Let me go see if I can spot the stadium from above." Jin said flying up.

"I see it! Just go on straight for a few kilometers!" Jin screamed as he noticed a dark figure heading towards them. "Heads up Urameshi!" he said going down as fast as he could which wasn't fast enough since the dark figure got there before anyone could notice and it took Botan.

"Botan!" Keiko screamed.

"Where's that thing, Jin?" Kurama asked as he searched frantically

"I don't know! It just disappeared." He responded looking around everywhere.

"We have to find it." Touya said.

Keiko stopped crying. "But don't you have to go to the battle?"

"Finding Botan is our priority now!" Kurama pointed out.

Hiei started walking again. "That black thing as you called it is part of team Harasugi so I suggest you hurry up."

"Wait how do you know?" Yusuke asked.

"Hn." And so they started running as to not leave Keiko behind.

They finally reached the stadium and stayed in one of the locker rooms. Yusuke punched a hole in the wall. "Damn them! I am going to kill them for taking her."

"Calm down Yusuke, like that you won't think rationally and in this fight it's important to do so." Kurama said.

"Team Urameshi and Team Harasugi please report to the ring!" the announcer called.

They were the first ones there and a few minutes later they were surprised at who they saw. Harasugi, Bayoko, Gasuri, Hishen, and Ineteru along with….

"Botan!" Jin said. It was her but she was different. She had black cargo pants, black combat boots, and a red top. Her hair was black with red highlights and it was loose not like her usual ponytail. She also had black nail polish, red eye shadow, and black lipstick. She was also smirking something they had never seen her do before.

"What happened to her?" Touya asked.

"Her mind is being controlled by one of them." Hiei answered.

Kurama growled. "Which one?"

"The one called Ineteru."

"He's mine!" Jin said.

"No, remember you are the only one who can fight Harasugi." Touya said. "Let one of us take him."

"Why do you have six members team Harasugi?" The announcer questioned.

"Because one of them is our backup." Harasugi said.

"Well you have to choose which ones will be your main 5 fighters." The announcer said.

"Ok just a minute." Hishen said.

"I will not fight so everything can go according to plan." Harasugi said to his teammates as he went to sit in a corner of the field.

"Ok now let's begin by telling you the rules! One: You may kill. Two: Everything is allowed. And finally you can't step out of the ring unless there is no ring like last time." The announcer walked of the ring." Now send in your firsts fighters and begin!" Hishen was the first to enter the ring.

"He's human so we can't kill him. So who's going to fight him?" Kurama asked.

"I will" Touya said heading to the ring.

"You are Touya the ice master I presume." Hishen said as he took his fighting stance. His right hand on the sheet of the sword and his left hand on the hilt.

"You presume right, Hishen" Touya responded narrowing his eyes and getting ready to fight.

Hishen took his sword out and started running towards Touya but he disappeared and got behind Touya who moved right before Hishen struck him. Touya then threw icicles at him which Hishen was able to doge and destroy them. After a minute or two of that they landed on opposite sides of the ring.

"You're fast" Hishen complimented.

"You too."

"But not fast enough" with that Hishen ran towards Touya again but Touya put up an ice shield yet Hishen moved around it and went to the left which Touya saw but he didn't notice when Hishen disappeared and appeared on his right until Hishen stabbed him.

"Damn it" Touya cursed falling on his knees. "Why can't I move?"

"This isn't just a sword, it's a demon sword. Made from the fangs of a poisonous demon. Aside from that it has some of my spirit energy. The poison in it paralyzes my victim so I can easily kill them." Hishen said as he walked towards Touya. "And now you shall die!" He screamed bringing down his sword over Touya but it was stopped by another of Touya's ice shields. Yet this time Touya built an ice fortress around him. Hishen tried to hack the ice away but it was too thick. That's when Touya got out and punched Hishen who was about to fall out of the ring when he caught Touya's clothes with his sword and instead swung Touya out of the ring.

"And that's the first victory for team Harasugi!" the announcer said as the crowd cheered.

"Touya! Are you alright?" Jin asked helping his friend up and onto the other side of the field.

"Yeah, I can heal myself it just takes a while." He said clutching his wound.

"Will the next fighters please step up!"

This time Gasuri stepped up and Hiei was on the ring in a flash.

"So, I hear you're the fastest demon around." Gasuri said with sarcasm clearly in his voice.

"I am" Hiei responded.

"Well see about that!" Gasuri said running towards him just as Hiei was running towards Gasuri. Then they just disappeared.

Yusuke looked around. "Where'd they go?"

"They are still there; they are just using their top speed which makes it seem as if they had disappeared." Kurama explained.

All of a sudden Gasuri was slammed into the ring making huge cracks. Then he disappeared again and within a few seconds they both Gasuri and Hiei were visible again, but only as flashes hitting each other.

"They're getting tired." Jin observed.

After yet another few minutes of the flashes they were completely visible and they were each on one side of the ring. Hiei was smirking while Gasuri had a frown in his face.

"Are you ready to give up?" Hiei asked.

Gasuri laughed. "Never. Are you?"

"Hn"

They ran towards each other again but this time instead of punching Gasuri took out his katana as did Hiei and started fighting with them. Gasuri kicked Hiei as he was about to hit him. He then punched Gasuri with his free hand but Gasuri dodged it and was about to stab Hiei with his katana but Hiei put his katana in the way and they both broke.

"Very well done Hiei, You're the first one to break my katana" Gasuri said tossing it away. "Now it's down to our spirit energy."

"Hn." Hiei said also tossing his shattered katana out of the way.

Gasuri started to get this white energy source around his hand and it kept growing. Just as Hiei started to get this black energy source around his hand which also kept growing as time passed.

"It all comes to this final attack." Kurama whispered.

"Is he really going to use his ultimate attack?" Yusuke asked.

"He has to if he wants to win." Kurama answered still looking towards the ring. "But you can tell he had fun in this match. I don't think he ever fought anyone nearly as fast as him before."

"DRAGON OF THE DARK FLAME!" Hiei screamed

Gasuri then screamed. "WOLF OF THE WHITE FLAME!"

A black dragon figure shot out of Hiei's arm as a white wolf figure shot out of Gasuri's arm. Then there were some blinding light and you could see the dragon and wolf fighting one another. Finally there was an explosion and there was only dust all around. After a few dreadful and quiet minutes it cleared away and showed Hiei standing in the middle with his clothes torn and bloody. Gasuri was on the floor dead.

"That was incredible!" Jin exclaimed.

"I have never seen anything like that before." Yusuke said astonished.

Hiei then walked off the ring and went to sit in a corner of the field. Hishen and Bayoko went to drag Gasuri out of the ring.

"The victory goes to the Urameshi team!" the announcer said as the crowd cursed but in between all that cursing you could hear a cheer from Keiko and Yukina.

"Next fighters on the ring!"

Bayoko stepped up and spotted Kurama. "You will fight me!" He said pointing towards Kurama who then casually stepped up.

Kurama took his rose whip out and Bayoko started to swing his chain and ball around. Bayoko then…….

**I will leave it here since I want to leave you all in suspense. I am not that good with fighting scenes as you can tell but I tried my best so I hope you liked them. Anyway here is to my reviewers:**

**Hiei's Ice Maiden****: Thanks for your review! Jin is definitely adorable!**

**Sackachih : Yay! another person who loves Jin! I totally love Jin too almost as much as I love Kurama.**

**Water-Rose****: I started to write behind my friends back but then she erased it. Anyway Kuwabara is dead……or is he? You'll just have to keep reading to find out!**

**Ice Kit****: Your right, I won't tell anyone if Kuwabara is dead or not! Muwahaha!**

**Wing19****: hello! Thanks for reviewing my story. I also like Kurama/Botan fics but there's lots of them out there and not enough Botan/Jin. Anyway keep on reviewing!**

**TonyDiMerasbedroomslave: You're welcome! To tell you the truth it's your reviews that keep on inspiring me to write. Thanks so much for all your reviews. The next chapter will be dedicated to you since it's mostly about Bayoko and Kurama fighting.**

**Black Spell****: Here's your update so I hope you enjoy!**

**Sandramuzzy: I agree with you that Koenma goes along better with Ayame. Anyway Thanks!**


	10. What!

**HI I am back! I can't believe it took me to update but I was very busy school. I still don't own Yuyu-Hakusho. I would like to dedicate this chapter to TonyDiMerasbedroomslave who has been a faithful reviewer. Anyways I would thank the following people who reviewed:**

**Black Panther Wolf****: Heres your update! I also love odd couples mostly Jin/Botan but there aren't enough of them.**

**Water-Rose : Team Harasugi got all that feminine punk stuff from the hotel gift shop! J/K. Anyways I just wanted Botan to get an extreme change but I might have gone a bit overboard. Don't worry I also think too much.**

**TonyDiMerasbedroomslave: THANKS! I love your reviews. I read your stories and they are totally awesome! You should consider putting them up since ill be the first to review. Even though I read all these fics with fighting scences in them I couldn't get the idea so I just decided to keep working on my way. But thanks for everything.**

**I love to smile: Nice name I also love to smile. Well thanks and ill update again as soon as possible.**

Kurama took out his rose whip and Bayoko started to swing his chain and ball around. Bayoko then charged towards Kurama but before he could get near, Kurama was thrown out of the ring and someone was standing right where Kurama was. It was none other than Kuwabara! He had his short hair again and was wearing his regular blue uniform.

"What the hell are you doing Kuwabara! Is that even allowed?" Yusuke asked the announcer.

"It is since Bayoko nor Kurama had made any physical contact."

"Great! Where had you been? Wait… Aren't you a non-fighting whatever?" Jin said.

Kuwabara seemed really pissed and didn't answer anyone. Until finally he screamed" You will pay for killing the innocent little kitty!" So he just charged at Bayoko with his spirit sword. Bayoko was just smiling while dodging Kuwabaras attacks. Bayoko tried to hit him with his chain but amazingly, more like luckily, Kuwabara broke it. Kuwabara then started to beat the shit out of him and when Kuwabara finally stopped Bayoko was submerged in a hole on the ring and very bloody. Bayoko had just enough strength left to stand up, that's when with his spirit sword Kuwabara charged once again but this time full force. Bayoko put his arms in front of him as defense and when Kuwabara striked he broke Bayokos Silver bracelets. Bayokos energy just shot up like crazy and Kuwabara backed away little by little.

"Crap! Idiot, you broke them!" Yusuke screamed.

"So?"

"Didn't you listen to what Pacifier breath said about them? If they're broken his spirit energy will rise non-stop and kill anyone who gets in his way."

Kuwabara moved even farther away. "Oh"

"What now?" Jin asked.

"He has to fight or surrender." Kurama responded.

Back in the ring, Kuwabara was getting ready to fight again telling himself that he wasn't scared and that he could do it.

"Are you ready.." Bayoko said in a deep and menacing voice "To die."

"Yes but are you?"

Bayoko growled and once again started running towards him. Kuwabara then started running around the ring like an idiot and as anyone could expect Bayoko got annoyed and simply tripped him. As soon as Kuwabara stood up Bayoko hit him over and over again and then picked him up and swung him around like he used to do with his chain.

Kuwabara screamed like a girl which hurt Bayokos ears so he let him go. "Bayoko I…. I surrender."

"Idiot, you can't! We'll lose!" Yusuke screamed.

Kuwabara turned around to face Yusuke. "If I don't then I'll die!"

"You're still going to DIE!" Bayoko said charging at him.

"AHHHH!" Was all Kuwabara was able to say before he was pummeled to the floor and then thrown to the wall making a huge hole.

"Kuwabara!" They all screamed running to towards him. When they all got there Kuwabara was unconscious, bruised and bloody but still alive. (AN: Unfortunately)

"Well since that freaky guy fought for team Urameshi one of the remaining members won't fight." The announcer told them.

Jin stepped up. "There's no point in me fighting since Harasugi isn't either."

"Alright, let's get going now." The announcer said. "Next fighters on the ring now!"

Ineteru walked to the ring but right when he passed by Botan he turned and gave her a long kiss which Botan returned. Kurama growled and it looked as if he was going to kill Ineteru but Yusuke stopped him. "Calm down. Remember she's under his control and she can't do anything about it. I will fight him since you might lose control." He winked. "And as you said before, we need to be calm to win!" he then ran to the ring glaring at Ineteru.

Yusuke got ready to fight." So what are you? Human or Demon? Please say demon so I can just kill you."

"I am neither. I am a Rekai, I would have thought Koenma would have told you about me. He is after all my friend."

"What are you talking about?"

"The spirit world was once ruled by four different lords. My father was one of them. Koenma and I became friends, but the only reason he was my friend was so that his father and him could take over Rekai. So when they attacked, my father attacked right back but they killed my father and because of that I became the unofficial grim reaper. Yes, the one with a black cloak and seethe. I went around killing people who weren't supposed to die to create havoc in the spirit world and I could get close to Koenma and kill him while everything was out of control. But they sent the special force after me and they put me in Rekai prison. Yet I escaped, it was fairly easy since I had trained all that time I was waiting till the day I would kill Koenma so his father will suffer as much as I did." Ineteru said. He then took of his cloak and threw to Botan who got it and put it on.

"So are you done yet? That was very boring."

"Hn."

Yusuke ran towards him and went behind him to punch him but Ineteru dodged it and instead kicked Yusuke who skidded to the other side of the ring. Ineteru then just sat down and it looked like he was meditating. Yusuke thought that was his chance and started to charge up.

"SPIRIT GUN!" The blast was huge. You could only see the light of the spirit gun. When suddenly it looked like the blast was being sucked in and it turned into a ball of light. In the middle there stood Ineteru floating while still meditating.

"Now, now," Ineteru said. "Don't be too hasty and try to win in just one shot, I thought you might actually be a challenge. So don't be a dimwit. I will only be a little longer."

Yusuke sat down. "Ugh! Don't call me a dimwit, only Grandma calls me that."

'_This is really boring. What is he meditating for? Maybe it's to gain more energy. Maybe I should try it. Well at least it's better than looking at him meditating.'_

Yusuke then just thought of mainly about his spirit gun.

"Well it seems they are just sitting down doing absolutely nothing." The announcer reported.

Oh but she was so totally wrong. After twenty minutes both Yusuke and Ineteru opened their eyes revealing them to be completely white with a hint of blue. As soon as they opened their eyes they fell unconscious.

"Well its apparent that their both unconscious so it's a draw. Next fight will determine if Team Harasugi wins or if they will continue to the next fight."

Bayoko went to the ring and dragged Ineteru out as did Kurama with Yusuke. Botan ran towards Ineteru and started to heal him as Kurama tended to the wounds Yusuke had.

**If you want to know what in the world happened with Yusuke and Ineteru you will have to read the next chapter. I know it was a short chapter with badly written fighting scenes but please review. I am really interested in your opinion. Bye now!**


	11. Kurama's love

**It's been a while since I update and you probably don't even remember what the fic is about so sorry about that. Anyways thanks to all my reviewers:**

**Black Panther Wolf**

**RMsaiyan**

**TonyDiMerasbedroomslave**

**Water-Rose**

**Now here's chapter eleven so R&R. I unfortunately still don't own YYH but I have all my lawyers working on it. J/K! Enjoy!**

"Next fighters on the ring!" the announcer said getting excited.

Kurama finished tending to Yusuke's wounds and walked into the ring again. Botan also stood up from Ineteru's side and was in the ring in a flash.

The announcer walked off the ring. "You may begin now."

Botan took out a sword with a black rose imprinted on both sides. Kurama simply took out his rose whip. "Ready?" Botan asked before launching herself at Kurama who dodged.

"Botan, snap out of it!" Kurama yelled dodging another one of her blows. "This isn't you!"

Botan stopped. "You don't know who I am. You don't have any idea how I was before Koenma made me his ferry girl."

"But you are being controlled by Ineteru. Botan you know you wouldn't hurt your friends." Kurama said walking towards her.

"Friends? Don't make me laugh. You people were my job. So don't flatter yourself." Botan said. "Now shut up and fight me!"

Botan once again ran towards Kurama and was about to hit him when he moved and grabbed her by the waist pulling her arms behind her and grabbing them very tightly. Botan tried releasing herself to no avail. Kurama leaned towards her ear. "If we are not your friends then why do you have a rose on your sword knowing that it's what you called my symbol? Botan try fighting Ineteru….do it for your friends."

Botan stopped struggling. "I…I…I am trying."

"Just remember all of our times together having fun. And most importantly remember I love you." Kurama whispered into her ear.

She immediately stopped. "Kurama….What happened?" Kurama quickly released her and she turned to face him. "I don't remember."

Kurama hugged her. "It's okay ill explained as soon as we get off the ring. Come on."

"Wait. Did you say I love you just a minute ago?" Botan asked blushing.

Kurama also blushed. "Yeah."

"Well in that case. I love you too." She replied. She leaned up and gave him a kiss. But right before they were going to part Botan kneed Kurama in the gut. Kurama quickly fell down and groaned. "You men think that just by saying I love you, you can get any girl to do anything you want."

Kurama just looked up and saw her smirking. She took out a hand sword also with a black rose imprinted on both sides. "By the way Kurama, You were kind of right about the rose representing you but in case you didn't notice it's black. Why? Because roses turn black when they die and you're going to die very soon." Botan was about to stab Kurama when a plant grabbed her arm

"What the hell?" she looked at the plant and tried freeing her self by the time she did Kurama was back on his feet.

He looked hurt. "I am sorry Botan but I am going to have to take you down."

"Try it." She responded smirking.

Kurama took out a seed from his hair and it turned into a black rose. The rose was full of thorns. It quickly grew into a black rose whip with three times the amount of thorns as his usual whip. This time Kurama was the first to attack and Botan barely dodged his whip. She quickly recovered by landing behind him when he was able to hurt him before his rose whip caught her arm and made her fly off to the other side of the ring. Botan growled. She was mad. She threw down her hand sword and instead made a bow and arrow out of her spirit energy which was currently black.

"You're going to pay for that!" she shouted as she aimed her arrow straight at Kurama.

Kurama withdrew his whip and it quickly changed back into the black rose he once held. Botan fired the arrow. "Sorry." Kurama whispered and quickly aimed his rose towards the arrow. Rose and arrow met halfway through the ring trying to overcome each other and get to their targets. Each one getting stronger as seconds went by. Finally after two excruciating minutes the rose pushed back the arrow and left no time for Botan to dodge. The arrow and rose hit her straight on and she was blasted out of the ring landing on the grass.

Kurama stood there not registering what happened until Jin started running towards Botan. Then he too started running not waiting for the announcer to announce his victory. He got there before Jin and held her head in his lap. "Botan?" he asked softly.

Jin got to them and noticed Botan's condition. "Why the hell would you do that to her?" he screamed in fury.

"I didn't have a choice." Kurama responded stroking Botan's delicate face trying to wake her.

Jin knelt down next to Botan too and looked at her fragile body wishing she wasn't like this. "Why?" Jin whispered to himself.

Botan stirred. "Why what?"

"Botan!" the boys shouted in unison.

She hoisted herself up to a sitting position. Instantly Jin and Kurama hugged her. "You're alright." Yusuke said while limping towards them.

"What happened? The last thing I remember is that I someone grabbed me and knocked me out." She said in a hoarse voice.

"Well Ineteru took you on our way to the stadium and when we got here you were being controlled by him. Then we fought and I had to knock you out. Sorry about that." Kurama explained.

Botan smiled. "It's okay." She looked at herself. "Why am I wearing these hideous clothes?"

Jin was about to respond when the announcer came back from talking to the judges. "Apparently Team Urameshi and Harasugi are tied with two wins each and a draw. Which mean that the sixth team member will have to fight. This last battle will determine the winners! Now fighters on the ring!"

Jin stood up. "Be careful Jin." Botan said.

Jin headed into the ring and so did Harasugi. "Well well well. Apparently you have a mind block. But that doesn't matter. I know your weakness."

Jin glared at him. "You don't know anything about me so don't pretend you do."

"On the contrary it's because of that same reason I sent one of my men to spy on you. And you weren't too careful as to who you showed affection."

"What do you mean?" Jin asked confused.

Harasugi smirked. "Let me remind of a night in the beach with a certain girl."

Jin quickly looked at where Botan was and instead found Ineteru with a knife at her neck. Kurama on the floor knocked out. Yusuke, Touya, and Kuwabara were surrounding Ineteru but they couldn't do anything in fear that he might kill her. "Let her go! I'll surrender if that's what you want!"

"Oh no. I don't want you to surrender I want to have fun!" Harasugi quickly motioned at Ineteru who then walked towards the ring and then threw Botan at Harasugi's feet.

"Hey, that's against the rules!" Yusuke shouted.

Harasugi smirked again. "Actually it isn't because she's not fighting and she is my weapon."

"You bastard!" Jin cried out flying towards him. He was about to reach him there was a blinding light in front of him and then two Botan's standing in front of him. Jin quickly stopped.

Ineteru laughed from where he stood. "Guess which one is your precious Botan! But remember just one blow even the tiniest one will kill her."

Jin looked at the Botan's. Their eyes looked distant as if under a hypnotic daze. "Botan?" he said.

Neither one answered. "I can't do this…I surren..."

Jin was stopped by Yusuke's voice. "You can't surrender, if you do, all three worlds are in danger."

"But I just can't kill Botan!" Jin cried out.

Yusuke couldn't think of anything to say to comfort his friend.

"Just push them off the ring." Touya said.

Jin liked the idea so he tried pushing them both but they wouldn't budge.

Ineteru laughed again. "It's no use."

"What do you want from me if it's not to surrender?" Jin asked desperately.

"We want you to kill yourself." Ineteru responded with a smirk.

"What!" Touya said. "I am going to kill you!"

Ineteru smirked. "One step towards me and see what happens to your little friend." They looked at the Botan's and noticed a knife in their hand placed right at their throats.

Touya growled. "How are Jin supposed to beat him?"

"I don't know." Yusuke responded helping the waking Kurama up. Yusuke informed him of the situation and Kurama started to think, while Jin was just staring the Botan's.

"I got it!" Kurama said. "Jin! Don't do anything. I'll be right back." Kurama went running off and into the forest.

After about ten minutes Ineteru got bored. "I suggest you kill yourself within the next minute or she kills herself."

Jin didn't have a choice. "Goodbye Botan and I am sorry Yusuke." Jin got a sword kindly given to him by Ineteru.

"Wait!" Kurama said running back.

"What happened?" Jin asked.

Kurama smirked. "Just wait one more second."

Ineteru got angry. "Kill yourself now or she dies!"

Jin was about to slash his neck when he noticed something funny about one of the Botan's. The tips of her hair were black. He knew it that instant. He quickly removed the sword from his neck and threw it at that Botan. She screamed and slowly turned back into Harasugi. The real Botan woke up and ran towards Jin hugging him. "I saw what was happening but I couldn't do anything about it." She sobbed into his shoulders.

Jin patted her back. "I know. It's okay. You're safe now. Go with Yusuke."

She did as she was told and Jin slowly walked towards Harasugi. "How did you know?" Harasugi asked barely audible.

"I had a way. And now you get to go to Rekai prison." Jin responded kicking him out of the ring.

"Team Urameshi are the winners!" the announcer said as soon as Jin stepped off the ring.

They all cheered. Keiko, and Yukina came running towards them and hugged them all.

"Now what?" Yusuke asked.

"You get your money and that's it." A figure in a hood said. Strangely it had a familiar voice.

"Who are you?" Yukina asked.

The figure pulled down its hood revealing non other than Shizuru. "What are you doing here?"

"I planned it all." She responded with a smile. "Now don't get mad. I just wanted to see how strong you people were and I knew you would beat them all anyway."

"We aren't mad. We are furious!" Kuwabara said.

Shizuru smirked "Calm down little bro. I was just helping you."

"And now we are going to help you…..die!" Yusuke said.

Shizuru smiled and started running for her life with Yusuke, and Kuwabara after her. Keiko and Yukina ran after them trying to stop them and Touya ran to protect Shizuru.

Jin, Botan, and Kurama were left alone. "Well I have to change out of these clothes!" Botan said heading to the dressing room.

"Okay, I'll be there in a second." Kurama responded.

"Fine." Botan said walking away. Kurama then followed her and waited outside the room until she was done getting dressed. She stepped out wearing a pink skirt and a white tank top along with sandals.

Kurama looked at her. "Could I speak to you for a moment?"

"Sure." They headed back into the dressing room and left the door slightly opened.

"I am not sure if you remember but while we were fighting I told you something."

Botan shook her head. "I don't remember but tell me what you said."

"I told you that I loved you and then we did this." Kurama pulled her towards him and kissed her on the lips. Jin was passing by and stared at them kissing. Then he quickly turned around and ran back to where everyone was waiting for him, Botan, and Kurama.

Botan broke off the kiss. "I am… I am sorry Kurama but I don't love you that way."

Kurama looked down. "I should be the one apologizing. I should have asked you before kissing you."

"It's not your fault. Its just that there's someone already in my heart and even though he doesn't love me back I cant take him out. I am really sorry."

"I understand. But if you don't mind me asking, why do you say he doesn't love you? Did you tell him how you feel?" Kurama asked.

"No, but I can tell." She responded with a sad smile.

"I think you should really tell him. You never know if he might feel the same way."

She looked up. "You really think so?"

"Yeah." Kurama responded with a smile.

Botan gave him a hug. "Thanks. You have always been my best friend and I hope that never changes."

She let go of him and walked out the door. "Just friends." Kurama whispered to himself and followed Botan.

**That's the end of chapter eleven. Next chapter will be coming very soon! But the more reviews I get the sooner I update! So REVIEW PLEASE!**


	12. The End

**Hello, as you can see this is the end of my story. I would just like to say thanks to the following reviewers who have been reviewing all my chapters cuz if you hadnt i wouldnt have continued this fic:**

**Water-Rose**

**TonyDiMerasbedlover**

**Ice Kit**

**Since i am not going to say anything else at the end i will just say it now. I would like for you to review and tell me if you liked the end. I would also like it if you tell me of a couple you would like to read about. Since i have decided to do other fics with couples you rarely see like this one which was Jin/Botan. Even though Kurama/Botan is my favorite couple i cant seem to write about them so iam going to leave those fics to better writers. Anyways thanks to those who read my fic and i hope you enjoy the end!**

**I dont own Yuyu Hakusho. Enjoy! **

Botan reached the group very happy, Jin noticed. Kurama also reached the group a few seconds later. Everyone was calm and Shizuru was smoking. They were only waiting for Koenma to arrive with a portal.

"Yusuke, before we leave. I've been meaning to ask you something." Botan said. "How did you beat Ineteru?"

Yusuke smirked. "Well, you know when we were both sitting down. I thought he just did it to concentrate on his energy or something so I kind of copied him. But then I was thinking a lot about how much I wanted to beat him that a mental image appeared in my mind about him. Or at least that's what I thought until I noticed his punches really hurt. He was actually trying to get into my mind and torture me but luckily I was able to get him out. It took a lot of my strength away."

"Wow." Kuwabara said. "I never knew anyone could do that."

"Yeah, but now that we are talking about the fights I just want to know how Jin was able to tell them apart. And where the hell did you go Kurama?" Yusuke asked.

"A few days ago, I was attracted by the sound of a flute which distracted me from my training so I went to see who it was. I went all the way to a stream where a very old water demon was playing her flute. I was very close to her and the sound made me turn into my Youko form. She noticed me and simply smiled. I went to her during the fight so she could play her flute and make him lose his concentration."

"That's when I noticed one of the Botan's had black tips." Jin continued solemnly.

Shizuru threw her cigarette away. "Cool. So how about we go celebrate!"

"Yeah!" The group said in unison with the exception of Hiei and Jin.

Koenma appeared a few minutes later after they agreed on going to the ice cream shop. They headed one by one back to ningenkai and into the park where the portal was located.

"We're finally home!" Keiko said stretching and looking around.

"Yup. Now let's go to the ice cream parlor." Kuwabara said already heading towards its direction. It only took a couple of minutes for them to get there and another couple of minutes to get their ice cream. They sat down in a booth and started talking about everything.

"Shizuru, how did you manage to pull off the whole tournament?" Touya asked.

Shizuru smirked. "Easy. With the help of Koenma."

They all turned to Koenma.

"Wha...What?" Koenma stuttered. "It was for your own good since some of you wouldn't train on your own." Koenma said looking directly at Yusuke.

They all laughed and kept on talking for hours. Except Hiei who kept getting up for more ice cream. Once they noticed it was about midnight they decided to go home.

They were outside saying goodbye when Kurama pulled Botan away.

"Hey, I just wanted to remind you about telling the person you love about your feelings." Kurama said.

Botan smiled kindly. "Thank you for everything. I don't know what I would do if I didn't have you as a friend."

"Your welcome. I just want to see you happy." Kurama responded. "And now I must leave since I am going to visit my mother. Bye Botan."

"Bye." Botan said giving him a kiss in a cheek before he left. She looked around for Jin and noticed him walking off into the park. She ran after him. "Jin!" she screamed.

He turned around and stopped. "Yeah?"

"I was wondering if you'd like to go for coffee or something." She quickly asked.

"No." Jin responded coldly.

"Please it will only be for a second." Botan continued.

"No." Jin said a little more forcefully.

"But..." Botan began

Jin cut her off. "I said no. Don't you get it? I don't want to be around you!" He said harshly and left flying leaving a hurt Botan behind.

Botan just stood there looking at the spot where Jin had been seconds ago. Then a tear slowly started going down her left cheek. She started running towards the park with tears now falling freely over her delicate face. She ran until she bumped into someone and fell on her but. She quickly stood up. "Sorry." She mumbled as she started walking away again.

"Botan? Wait!" the person she had bumped into said.

She stopped and turned around to face Kurama. "Kurama? What are you doing here?"

"I was just taking a walk. But what happened? Why are you crying?" He asked as he dried her tears with his thumb.

Botan looked down and didn't say anything.

Kurama lead Botan towards an empty bench. She then started crying again on his shoulder and he patted her hair. He let her cry until she was asleep. He lifted her up and carried her to his apartment. He gently placed her on his bed and slept on the couch.

That morning Botan woke up startled. "Where am I?" she asked herself. Her question was answered when Kurama walked in through the door with breakfast on a tray.

"Good morning. Here is some breakfast." He said placing it on her lap.

"Thank you. But how did I get here?" she asked.

Kurama smiled. "You fell asleep on my shoulder so I decided to bring you here and let you sleep."

"Oh. Thanks." Botan said as she started eating. Kurama went to sit in a chair by a corner and just looked at her eat. When she was finished Kurama removed the tray and went to sit by her.

"Botan, please tell me what happened."

Botan looked away. "Okay." She whispered. "First I think you should know that I love Jin."

"Jin?" Kurama said astonished.

"Yeah. But last night…Last night he said he didn't want to be anywhere near me." Botan whispered, a tear falling down her cheek.

"What? Why?" Kurama asked furiously.

"I don't know." Botan sobbed.

Kurama stood up. "I'll be back later."

"Wait! Where are you going?" she asked before he could reach the door.

"I just have to do some errands." Kurama assured her. "Now, go back to sleep you seem tired."

Botan nodded. "Thanks again for…for everything."

"Your welcome." Kurama said heading out the door.

Kurama soon arrived at his destination. Genkai's temple where Jin and Touya were currently residing in. He swiftly went up the stairs and knocked. Yukina opened the door and stepped aside to let Kurama in.

"Good morning Kurama. I dint expect you here." Yukina said sweetly.

"Good morning Yukina. Sorry to arrive this early but I must speak with Jin urgently." Kurama responded.

"Okay, just a second." Yukina said walking off in search of Jin.

She returned just minutes after. "I am sorry Kurama but Jin refuses to come see you."

"Don't worry about it Yukina, just tell me where he is now." Kurama said as kindly as he could at that moment.

"Well, he's in his room now. It's the third one to the right." Yukina responded.

"Thanks." Kurama said heading the way Yukina pointed out. He reached the door and knocked. He was very angry but he remembered his manners.

"Who is it?" A voice said from behind the door.

"Kurama." He sort of growled by mistake.

"Go away. I do not wish to speak to you." Jin said solemnly.

"Well, your gonna have to." Kurama said knocking the door down. He marched into the room where Jin jumped of the bed. Kurama walked straight towards him and grabbed him by the neck. Then he pinned him against the wall. His eyes turned golden. "How dare you make Botan cry?" He growled.

"I would never do such a thing. And even if I did you're there to comfort her." Jin said.

"The only problem is that she doesn't want me to comfort her she want you!" Kurama growled back.

Jin looked confused. "What?"

Kurama tightened his grip on Jin's throat. "Don't pretend that you didn't know she loved you!"

"I...I didn't." Jin managed to whisper.

Kurama frowned and let Jin fall to the ground. "Well now you know." He said heading to the door.

"Wait!" Jin said gaining his breath back. "I thought you two were together since I saw you two kiss in the locker rooms."

"I was the one that kissed her and she pulled away. And you should ask before you assume anything. I also suggest that if you love her you will go to the park tonight around seven with some flowers and an apology ready." Kurama said leaving a bouquet of roses on the bed and leaving the temple.

Jin stared at the bouquet and picked it up carefully. He put it in water so they wouldn't be dry by that night and went out to get something else.

* * *

Botan had just woken up again when she heard the door to the apartment open. She stood up and went to greet Kurama who was sitting on the couch looking at his hands. 

"Kurama? Are you alright?" she asked sitting down next to him.

He turned to look at her. "Yeah. But tell me. Do you really love Jin that much?"

"Unfortunately yes." Botan said looking down.

Kurama then looked up and smiled. "Come on, we are going out for some fun."

"What? But I don't have anything to wear!" Botan protested.

"Don't worry. We'll pass by the mall." Kurama said pulling Botan off the couch and grabbing his keys. They were quickly out of the house and in the mall.

"Let's go there!" Botan said as she noticed a clothing store full of pink.

"Fine." Kurama followed her in and Botan started grabbing as much as she could carry. Then she headed to the dressing rooms where Kurama had to sit for hours commenting on how she looked in the clothes she tried on.

After a couple of hours Botan came out wearing a black sleeve less dress that reached her knees in the front and her ankles on the back. It had Sakura blossoms all around. She looked gorgeous. Kurama was speechless, and for an instant Kurama thought of just taking her away from everything and everyone, especially Jin. But that moment quickly passed knowing Botan's happiness lied in the arms of Jin.

"You look magnificent." Kurama said. "You should buy that."

Botan looked hesitant. "I don't know, I mean it's so fancy and I have no where to take it to."

"Don't worry, tonight we will go to one of my favorite restaurants and you can wear it."

"Really? Thank you! You do way too much for me!" Botan said hugging Kurama.

Kurama smiled. "Go change and I'll buy it, and then we can go home and relax until its time to get ready."

"Okay. I'll be right back." Botan said heading into the dressing rooms and coming out just minutes after. They paid for it and then went back to Kurama's apartment where they watched a movie and ate popcorn. Then around five they started getting ready.

Botan changed into her dress and Kurama into his white suit. He looked extremely handsome. Then they headed out and took Kurama's Ferrari instead of his regular car. He drove to a very elegant French restaurant.

"It's amazing." Botan said once inside.

"I know. That's why it's my favorite."

Their waiter came towards them. "Your table is ready, Mr. Minamino."

They followed the waiter and found themselves in a table for two with a candle in the middle. "Thank you." Botan said as the waiter pulled out the chair for her and then back in when she sat down.

"Would you like anything to drink now?" he asked them.

"Water please." Botan said.

"Same for me." Kurama responded.

The waiter left them for a few minutes and later returned with their drinks and menu's.

"What should I get?" Botan asked Kurama.

"I suggest the French soup. It's really good." He responded.

Botan smiled. "Okay then, I'll get the French soup."

"I'll have the same." Kurama told the waiter who once again left and later returned with their food.

"So do you like it?" Kurama asked.

"Yeah. It's delicious."

"Good." He said as they continued eating.

Once done they ordered desert that consisted of fruit and ice cream. They talked and laughed for a while before leaving.

Botan was heading towards the car when Kurama pulled her another direction. "Let's take a walk."

"Okay." She said as they walked towards the park. They walked side by side in silence until Kurama sensed someone.

"Botan, its getting late and I don't want you to walk all the way back to the car so I am going to go get it and you go wait for me by that bench." Kurama said pointing at a bench just few steps away.

"Umm...Alright." she responded a bit hesitant.

Kurama quickly left and was out of sight in an instant. Botan started walking towards the bench when she abruptly stopped at the sight of Jin just a few feet away. Botan turned around and started walking away.

"Botan Wait!" Jin screamed running after her.

"What? I am getting away from you just like you wanted." Botan screamed back.

"No. I mean. I don't want you away from me. I made a mistake." Jin explained handing her the roses.

She looked at the roses and slowly received them. "Why did you tell me you didn't want me anywhere near you?" she asked in a whisper.

"Like I said, I made a mistake. I saw you and Kurama kissing back in the locker rooms and I got jealous. And mad which led me to saying all those horrible things. Then Kurama told me how it was him who kissed you. But the truth is that I…I love you."

Botan looked at his eyes. "I love you too."

Jin took out a small box from his pocket and opened it revealing a golden chain with a peony pendant. He carefully placed around Botan's neck. And then under the light of the full moon and stars Jin smiled and picked Botan up swinging her around and then kissing her on the lips. It was their first kiss and defiantly not their last.


End file.
